One Good Night
by Kira Kei Jinx
Summary: HueyXCaesar. Oneshot. If you don't like, don't read. Deciding that porn just isn't doing it, Caesar decides to spend the night at Huey's house, knowing that Huey likes him. What follows is a passionate and rather interesting night.


I don't own the Boondocks.

I'm going to assume that everyone reading this story knows who Caesar is. If not. . . then read the comic strip.

I do not know black slang. I am a white girl. Don't hate me if it's off.

This story is dedicated to Deiter Ginsberg. Thanks for the shoutout and the awesome reviews. I sure do hope you like this story.

* * *

Porn.

There was nothing _wrong _with it. But still. . . .it was a little. . . well, not good enough. . . It might please a lot of people, because the good shit really was _good _shit, but when there was a perfectly good black boy living right down the fucking block, it just didn't do the job. It actually fell quite flat compared to the thoughts of the things he could be doing to that black boy right now.

"Ahhh. . . .ohhh. . . .right there. . ." she gasped, her back arching. Her massive breasts, all real according to what he'd heard, bounced as he pushed harder. He, apparently, had just hit her sweet spot. She grabbed at his back and made a tiny 'O' with her lips.

The camera switched angles, thus actually ruining the mood.

Caesar let out a heavy sigh, clicking out of the sight. He didn't care if there were just multiple cameras in the room or if she'd fucked that guy a hundred times to get all the shots. It just wasn't doing anything for him.

He stared at his computer, clicking into another link on the porn website he was on. According to the site, the links were guaranteed to please everyone, no matter what they were into. At this point, having been on this site for half an hour, he strongly doubted that.

A gay porn site popped up. Two men were on the first page. One was tied up, looking ready to cry. He wasn't half bad, even if he was white as a fucking sheet. The other had so many bulging muscles that it was damn near sickening. Hoping they wouldn't be in the same porno, Caesar clicked into one of the 'free views'.

It was the white guy. He was laying on a bed. There was no 'creative' plot to get the story going. That was actually interesting. Especially since Caesar knew damn well if you walked in on a maid, she wouldn't just randomly strip and fuck you. That never happened. It was just bad acting.

The white boy shyly looked up as another man walked into the room. They exchanged whispered words as the other boy made his way over the bed. He was also white as a fucking sheet. The first boy blushed deeply, asking if everything was alright with his wife. The second nodded and proceed to take off his shirt.

Nope. Not happening.

Caesar clicked out of the site. That second white boy looked horrible without the shirt on. He wasn't enough sure how he would describe it, but it was just frightening. Very, very frightening.

Another sigh escaped as Caesar clicked out of the internet. He'd been at this for a hour or so, half of it spent on that one site. He hadn't experienced anything resembling a boner and he was getting tired of looking at stupid shit. He got up, walking away from the computer he'd begged his mother to buy for his room so he could secretly watch porn.

"This is so fucked up," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He glared at his empty bed. He wanted there to be someone in it. He didn't even need it to be a permanent thing. Just one good fuck, that was all he asked for. "Why can't I just get something?!"

He kicked his bed in anger and instantly wished he hadn't. He let out a tiny squeak of a shout, grabbing his foot. He hopped around his room, trying to keep his balance and stop the pain at the same time. It didn't work for very long and Caesar went crashing to the floor.

Pain shot up his arm when he hit the ground. He let out a moan, rolling over onto his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking under his bed with a forlorn look. There was only one thing under his bed. Not porn magazines. Not shoes or random objects. Nope, something that would have gotten him into much more trouble than porn mags. He had a box of condoms. It had been opened and one had been used.

"Stupid bitch. . ." he muttered out, sitting up on his messy, messy floor. He didn't know why he still kept the stupid box. He hadn't used it since he'd convinced Jazmine to have sex with him. He'd been desperate to lose his virginity and she'd been the only girl around besides Cindy. And he wasn't having sex with Cindy, even if he had to stay a virgin for the rest of his life.

It hadn't been enjoyable. That wasn't really Jazmine's fault. They were both virgins. The first time was never very enjoyable. It was painful, at least for her, and it was short. A quick, one-two-three, done. Hard to get anything out of something like that. Of course, that wasn't why Caesar had disliked it so much. If that had been the only problem, he would have just told Jazmine they would have to do it again. Then she would 'feel the magic' or whatever else he'd told her she'd feel so she'd have sex with him.

Nope. It was the fact that he couldn't get Huey out of his mind during the whole thing. The sex had only lasted a brief moment, but that was all he'd needed. He had even forgotten he was having sex with Jazmine, or with a girl for that matter. He had just pictured Huey laying on the bed, panting and moaning. It had been absolutely wonderful, up until Jazmine shouted his name. . .his first name. . . and he'd come back to reality.

That was the end of that. He hadn't even come. He'd lost the erection right then and there, looking at Jazmine's pretty face and fluffy afro and bouncing boobs. He'd just pulled out, told her he was done for the night, got dressed, and left. She'd asked if it was always that short. He'd said maybe and shut the door. He hadn't called the next day, he didn't ask her back out. She didn't talk to him anymore, but he didn't care.

He was gay. What a way to find out.

And he wasn't even just gay either. It was just Huey that turned him on. He'd tried to be with another guy. He'd been black and everything. He'd even had an afro, although not nearly as big as Huey's. They'd gone on a few dates. Russell had asked him back to his place. He'd picked the afro out as high as it would go, because he'd asked 'real nice like'. Russell had gotten naked and was putting the condom on. But he just couldn't get hard. He wasn't even really there. He'd left Russell too. No sex. No warning. No phone call.

He was in love with Huey. What a way to find out.

Caesar sighed again. He got off the floor, dusting off his jeans. This just wasn't going to work. He was tired of porn and he was tired of trying to find some replacement for Huey. If he wanted to have sex with him, he had to at least try. It wasn't like Huey was straight or anything. Huey had even told him that he liked him in 'that' way. It might have been a year ago, when Caesar was still convinced he was straight, but he'd still said it.

Caesar picked up his cell phone. It was late, but he was pretty sure that at least two of the Freeman's would be awake. They never went to bed early. He dialed Riley's cell number since Huey didn't actually have a cell phone. It rang a few times, then clicked on.

"'Ello?" came that loud, angry, and just slightly feminine voice of Riley. He sounded really angry, which probably meant he had been trying to get to sleep or that he wasn't at home. Caesar prayed it wasn't the latter.

"Hey, it's Caesar. Is Huey there?" he asked in the calmest voice he could muster. He heard Riley mutter a few swear words.

"Why are ya callin' me if ya wanna talk ta 'im?!" Riley snapped back, voice louder than usual. But he heard Riley moving nonetheless. He also heard a boy's voice in the background asking 'where the fuck' he was going. "Shut up, nigga! I'll be right back!"

"Huey doesn't have a cell phone. Who's over?" was his answer. Caesar heard a lot of swearing. He nervously sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath. He exhaled a little, feeling heat rushing up to his cheeks. More swearing and footsteps.

"That ain't none a your business, nigga," came a lower voice. Riley was probably walking from the guest room to his and Huey's bedroom. Granddad still insisted that they share so his 'cutie pies' would have a place to keep their stuff. He didn't know that Riley used it as a fucking ground for when he snuck his lovers in at night.

Caesar didn't answer. He knew who it must have been. There were only a handful of people Riley would actually bring home. And the only ones that swore like that were Ed and Rummy. They liked having sex with Riley, despite his young age, because he was rough and rather talented.

Caesar closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath when he heard Riley open the door to their room. He heard Huey say he didn't care and that he wasn't covering for his ass.

"Oh, shut up, nigga. Ya boyfriend's on da phone!" came that loud voice, filled to the brim with hatred and anger. He heard Huey let out a shout of 'ow' as the phone most likely slammed into him. "You gots ta get one a ya own, nigga!"

Then he heard swearing and the door shutting. There was the distinct sound of someone picking up the phone. Caesar opened his eyes back up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Big Huey!" Caesar chirped out, his voice a little louder than he'd meant for it to be. He bit his lower lip as Huey muttered something under his breath about the volume. "My bad."

"What's up, Caesar?" he asked, sounding both very tired and very bored at the same time. Which, all things considering, wasn't all that hard. It was late and there probably wasn't much for him to do.

"Nuthin'. I was jus' wonderin' if I could. . .ya know. . .come over. . ." he replied, running a hand through his long dreads. He looked at the phone, wondering if Huey would figure out what he meant. Considering that Huey had told him he liked him and that Riley was in the other room having sex, he didn't think it would be too hard. But, then again, he wasn't sure how good Huey was at picking things like that up.

There was a brief pause. It was almost as though Huey were genuinely giving it some thought. More heat rushed to Caesar's face as he pictured what Huey must look like. He was probably in his pajamas, sitting at the computer. He probably had a really serious look on his face. Caesar knew he would look hot, no matter what.

"Okay. Sure. I'll meet you at the front door. Bye."

Caesar said goodbye and clicked the phone off. He stared down at it for a second, not really believing what was happening. Huey must have figured out that he wanted sex. It wasn't like he was _trying _to hide it.

"I think I'm goin' ta have sex with Huey Freeman."

That alone fueled Caesar's fire. He was on his feet in a heartbeat. He grabbed his shoes and his hoodie. He pulled on the shoes, nearly toppling over again. Then he pulled the hoodie on and snuck out his bedroom. He crept down the stairs and hurried out the front door.

Once he was out of the house, he bolted down the road to Huey's house. He couldn't remember how many times he'd run down this exact street to Timid Deer Lane, to Huey's house. For everything from a 'grand discovery' to a new video game. He'd always been friends with Huey, had been to his house a million and one times, and yet. . . . this felt so much different. This wasn't just another visit. At least, he hoped it wouldn't be.

He skipped to a stop, nearly colliding with Ed Wuncler's car. It was randomly parked in the road outside the house. He shook his head, hurrying up to the front steps. Caesar stopped, taking a few deep breaths. He raised his hand, but the door was pulled open before he even knocked.

"Shhh. Be quiet," Huey instructed, reaching out and grabbing Caesar's hoodie. He yanked him in the house, covering his mouth with one hand. "Granddad's awake."

Caesar's entire body went stiff as Huey quietly shut the door, one hand still firmly clamped on his best friend's mouth. Huey stood still, glancing over his shoulder. They could hear footsteps from upstairs. Caesar looked up, starting to breathe deep. Huey pressed his hand harder against his mouth as though he'd made a sound.

They stood there for a moment, with Huey pressed up against Caesar, a hand over his mouth. It was just about more than Caesar could stand. He wanted to hug him, or kiss him. His face was burning and it took all his will power to keep from licking Huey's hand.

"I think the coast is clear," Huey whispered, letting go of Caesar's mouth. He stepped away from him, looking up at the stairs. He narrowed his fierce eyes, trying to figure out whether or not Granddad had, in fact, gone to back to bed. He motioned for Caesar to follow him.

The two quietly crept up the stairs. It was much harder than when Caesar had snuck out of his house. He knew for a fact that his parents were asleep and that nothing would wake them up. But if Granddad were still awake, he might be listening for his grandsons, Riley especially since he had a habit of sneaking out of the house.

But they made it safely to the bedroom. Huey pushed Caesar in and carefully shut the door. He let out a sigh, flicking the lights on. Caesar blinked in the sudden light, squinting a little. Huey gave Caesar a look, receiving only a grin in return.

"So, I'm assuming this is about sex?" Huey asked, as blunt as he ever was. It almost made Caesar start laughing. But, instead, he just casually shrugged and looked around the room. Riley's half was messy as hell, like usual and Huey's was neat and tidy. He rolled his eyes back to where Huey was standing.

"Yea'. Is that okay?" he answered, shrugging a little and giving Huey an innocent look. Huey stared at him with a disapproving look. Caesar weakly smiled back.

"I guess so. I mean, I invited you here, didn't I?" was his answer, giving a little shrug of his own. He walked over to where Caesar was standing. Heat rose to Caesar's cheeks the closer he got.

Huey lifted up Caesar's chin and gently laid his lips against his. The kiss was so soft, so chaste that it caught him off guard. His eyes widened, but then they slowly closed. He stepped closer to Huey, reaching out and grabbing his arm. He pushed his lips hard against his best friend, wanting this so bad.

Huey's lips were so much softer than he ever thought possible. They gently pulled back, then pushed back hard. Caesar opened his mouth just slightly, pulling Huey closer to him. But Huey knew what he wanted. He gently slipped his tongue into his mouth. He moved his tongue almost nervously over Caesar's. The motion was sweet, as though he'd wanted a long time to do it and didn't want to screw it up.

Caesar moved his tongue over and under Huey's. He drank him in, falling victim to the rhythm and the feeling. It felt like a dream come true. So wonderful. So passionate. It was everything he could dream of. And he never wanted it to end.

But, it did. A minute later, Huey drew back from the kiss. He gave a shaky breath, swallowing hard. Caesar opened his pretty eyes a little, leaning back as well. But he didn't let go of Huey. He didn't want to. Huey glanced down at his arm. He pulled Caesar's body closer, his arms now wrapped around his slender body.

Caesar pressed his lips hard against Huey's again. No tongue was needed to get that wonderful feeling. It warmed his body from head to toe. It didn't even have to be sexual. Sure enough, he was in love with Huey. And he had the strongest feeling that Huey knew it too.

He kissed him several times quickly. It made Huey blush a little, something Caesar never thought he'd see. It made him smile and laugh as he kissed him. He licked his lips, sending a shiver down Huey's spine. Then Caesar just stood there, in kissing distance, staring into those intense eyes.

"So. . .um. . ." Caesar started, trying to think of something witty to say. But there was nothing that came to mind. He swallowed a little hard, looking back at that pretty face.

"Yeah. . ." was the answer. Huey nodded a few times, unwrapping his arms from Caesar's slender waist. He kissed his full cheek before walking over to the bedroom door. "We have to turn out the light."

With a click, darkness surrounded them. The only light that shined in was from the window near Huey's bed. The two stood where they were for a moment, letting their eyes suggest to the darkness. Then Huey walked back over to where his best friend was standing. He touched his arm, causing Caesar to jump a little bit.

"Is the bed aiight with you?" Huey asked in a soft voice, leaning close to Caesar and nudging him in the direction of the bed. Caesar's head bobbed up and down a few times, his dreads bouncing. Together, they walked to the bed.

The closer it got, the more Caesar's face burned. He hadn't been like this with Jazmine or with that guy Russell. He'd never been nervous around anyone before. He knew it was because he was finally going to get to see Huey laying on his back and he was finally going to hear him moaning. His fantasy was coming true. And judging by the way Huey was acting, so was his.

Caesar sat down on the bed, bouncing up and down a little bit. He looked up as Huey sat next to him. The tension in the air was almost overwhelming. Then Huey leaned over and kissed Caesar tenderly on the lips. He kissed him deeply, moving closer.

He pushed Caesar back onto the bed, keeping his lips firmly against his. Caesar went willingly, grabbing at Huey's shirt. He opened his mouth, wanting to taste Huey again. He drank him in, pulling him closer and closer with each passing minute. They both explored the other's mouth passionately, letting the heat rise around them.

Then, very slowly, Huey ran his hand down Caesar's side. He gently rested it on his hip. Caesar's body tensed up for a moment, then relaxed. Huey pulled out of the kiss. He moved down, pressing his lips against Caesar's neck. He licked that soft skin, then kissed it gently. Caesar let out a gasp, tilting his head back. The feeling sent chills down his spine and he loved it. He wanted more. Oh so much more. He didn't even care if he'd always thought he'd be the one in Huey's position.

Huey pulled away just long enough to get Caesar's hoodie and shirt off him. Then he pushed him back against the bed, letting the clothes fall to the floor. He ran one hand over that smooth, dark skin. The skin was much softer than he'd ever imagined. It felt absolutely wonderful. He moved on him again, this time kissing his collar bone. He felt Caesar move, heard him let out a little sound.

Caesar pulled on Huey's shirt. He held him close, feeling that soft skin. His grip tightened, nails digging in a little when Huey moved farther down. He licked at his nipple in an almost playful way. Almost because Huey Freeman was _not _a playful person. He took his nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it. He nipped it a little, enjoying the way Caesar would move and gasp.

He released his nipple and moved on to the other one. He gripped Caesar's hips, pulling his pants down quite a bit. He licked his nipple, sliding his hands under his best friend's body. He felt the small of his back, running his fingers gently along the edge of his jeans. Caesar's back arched, his hands gripping at his back. He let out a sound, moving. He let out a laugh. Huey kissed his chest, moving his hands on his back a little more. The closer he got to Caesar's sides, the more he laughed. He grabbed at Huey, moving around to try and get away. Huey pressed his cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beat as he tickled his lover. Some people might not think it was romantic, but Huey had fallen quite in love with the sound of Caesar's happy laughter.

"H-Huey! S-Stop-p. . . it!" Caesar gasped out, jerking around underneath him. Feeling him moving got Huey aroused and he stopped. His head rose and fell as Caesar's chest did. He gave the smallest smile, kissing his friend's chest again.

He gripped Caesar's jeans and started to move them down. He moved one hand out from under Caesar and unbuttoned them. Caesar moved as best he could, helping him strip him of the rest of his clothes. He stripped Caesar completely down, even taking off his shoes and socks. He'd told himself that if he ever got a chance to be with Caesar, he was going to do it the right way. And the right way, to Huey, meant both of them were completely undressed.

Before he went back to kissing his lover, Huey pulled off his shirt. He dropped it on top of Caesar's jeans. He moved off him, taking off his pants and his socks. There was a moment where Huey was nervous, almost afraid of going all the way. He looked over at Caesar when the bed moved. Caesar was sitting up, looking extremely calm for someone who was completely naked.

"So. . .Big Huey. . . you want top? Or. . .should I?" he asked in a soft voice, glancing away from him. Huey drew in a deep breath and gathered himself again. He wanted to touch Caesar's beautiful body again.

He moved over, gently reaching out and touching Caesar's arm. Caesar leaned close. Their lips met in the middle. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. No tongue. Barely any pressure at all. During the kiss, Huey laid Caesar back down on the bed. He ran his hands over his bare body, enjoying the smooth, softness of it. Caesar gently touched Huey's face.

Huey hesitated, his hand at Caesar's thigh. He rubbed that soft skin, but hesitated to go any further. He swallowed hard, but knew he wanted to do it. He knew Caesar wasn't going to stop him. It was just his first time, so it was natural that he'd be nervous. So, very slowly and very carefully, Huey moved his hand down to Caesar's cock. He could feel it growing harder and harder as Caesar's breaths grew faster and faster.

Caesar held onto Huey tightly, his back arching as he felt Huey rubbing his cock. It felt good, better than good. It felt better than masturbation. He let out a animalistic sound, digging his nails in as hard as he could. Huey jerked a little from the sudden pain in his back. Caesar moved, letting out a little whine. But it wasn't because he wanted it to stop. He actually wanted more.

Huey seemed to get the hint. He gripped his cock tighter. He leaned down, kissing Caesar on the chest. He felt his heart pounding, heard those gasps, felt him move. It was the most arousing sensation in the world. If he'd thought Caesar would let him, he would just stay like that.

Huey spat into his free hand. It felt absolutely disgusting, but Riley had stolen all the lubricant. He rubbed his own erect cock with the spit. Caesar tried to catch his breath in the moment it took him to lube up. Then Huey gripped his thigh and moved his leg. Caesar moved his legs, doing his best to help Huey. Before he did anything, Huey looked up at his lover's flushed face.

"Have you ever been. . .with a. . guy?" he whispered, giving Caesar a nervous look. Caesar let out a small laugh, shaking his head. That seemed to ease whatever Huey had been worried about.

Pain shot through Caesar's body as Huey pushed his cock into him. His body jerked a little, him letting out a small scream. Huey quickly let go of Caesar's thigh and covered his mouth. Caesar nodded a few good times before Huey let go. Very carefully, Huey pushed himself in even farther. It hurt, but it felt good. Caesar gripped the sheets with one hand, covering his mouth with the other as Huey started up with a soft motion of pushing in and pulling out.

Caesar's body rocked as Huey sped up the motion a little bit. It could every inch of his will power not to scream out. He couldn't completely stop the gasps and the moans, but he tried to fight the actual screams. The motion hurt, but it such an unexpected way. He felt Huey's hands, one at his hip and the other on his thigh. He could hear him panting. He didn't even have to watch him.

But. . .Caesar opened his eyes and looked at his lover. It was dark, but his eyes had adjusted enough that he could make out the features on Huey's ever serious face. He saw him panting and breathing in deep. He watched him move with each tender thrust. It was better than his fantasy. Better than anything he could ever dream.

Huey heard Caesar scream, although it was muffled by his hand. He glanced up at his beautiful face. Caesar looked like he was in a drunken state, filled to the brim with pleasure. It was a wonderful look for him. Huey sped up the motion, pumping in as hard as he could. He wanted to watch him pant and moan. He wanted to watch the rapid falling and rising of his chest.

Then he hit Caesar's sweet spot. He couldn't even scream. He arched his back up and tilted his head back. He gripped the sheets hard, digging his nails into the bed. He had to keep from biting down on his own hand. There was nothing in Caesar's mind but the sheer ecstacy of the motion and the feeling. Each thrust hit him where it felt best. It shook him from the inside out with pleasure. He moaned and gasped.

Huey leaned down ,arching Caesar's thigh up more. He kissed his lover's body. He felt the pulsing going through him. He felt him jerk. He moved roughly, letting out a sound. It sent chills through Huey's body, nearly as wonderful a feeling as hearing him laugh. He exhaled a shaky breath onto his bare skin. He kissed the skin. He licked it, nipped at it, kissed it again. He pushed in as deep as he could, trying to hit that sweet spot again. It sent a shudder through Caesar's entire body.

Just as Huey was starting to slow the motion back down, they heard it. A scream. Huey's body went still as the scream bounced off the walls. He raised his head up. Caesar opened his eyes, looking towards the door. It wasn't either of them that had screamed.

"Shit!" Huey muttered, gripping Caesar's hips roughly. Caesar let out a tiny little squeak of a shout. Huey didn't want to rush the ending. He wanted there to be a climax. He wanted to make Caesar orgasm since he knew he hadn't with Jazmine.

"Maybe your Granddad. . .didn't. . .hear anything," Caesar gasped out, reaching over and grabbing Huey's hands. He looked at him with a serious face. "Don't stop."

If there was one moment when Huey knew he should smack Michael Caesar for being stupid, it was right then and there. They both knew that Granddad would be up any second. And sure enough, they heard footsteps and his voice shouting.

"What the HELL, boys?!" came his loud, angry voice. Huey cringed, moving around a little bit. Caesar let out a little moan, moving underneath him. Huey sighed, trying his best not to move.

"Please don't stop," Caesar muttered out, pulling on Huey's arms to try and get him back into the motion. Huey had no idea why Caesar was acting like this. But he had a feeling it was because he didn't want to lose the moment.

Very slowly, and very carefully, Huey continue to push into Caesar. The motion was very gentle, but it raised the temperature back up. Caesar arched his back, letting out a little moan. He gasped a few times, feeling the pressure building back up again. Huey leaned back down, gently kissing his lover's bare skin. He felt Caesar's body moving under his lips. The sensation of it was amazing. Damn near orgasmic.

Right as they got back in the motion, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They heard Granddad shouting at nothing. Huey tensed up, pushing in deep quite roughly. Caesar jerked, trying not to scream. Huey whispered an apology, easing out a little bit.

The door opened a little. Huey jerked up, absolutely terrified that it was Granddad coming to kill him or Riley. But when two people snuck in, he relaxed a little bit. At least, until he remembered that he was in the middle of having sex with Caesar. The door was shut and they crept over. Since his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he could tell it was Riley and Rummy. Rummy was wearing a pair of boxers and Riley was holding his pants up with one hand.

"We in fer it now! I oughta kill you!" Riley hissed out, smacking Rummy in the arm. Rummy was about to defend himself when they seemed to spot Huey and Caesar. Riley actually pointed at them. "Oh, shit! I didn't know y'all were fuckin' in 'ere!"

"What the hell is goin' on, Riley?" Huey whispered, narrowing his eyes at his little brother. They heard Granddad storming around in the hall. They heard him going to the guest room, most likely with a baseball bat or gun.

"I heard you this time boy!" he shouted. They heard the door being thrown open. It slammed into the wall, causing Riley to jump a couple inches off the floor.

"Ed screamed," was all Riley said, pausing to zip his pants up and button them. He grabbed Rummy's arm and shoved him towards the closet. "You betta hide ya bitch! Granddad'll be 'ere next."

Riley shoved Rummy into the closet and shut the door. He 'shh'ed the door, then hurried back to his bed. He climbed in, pulling the sheets up to his chin. Huey ignored Caesar's attempt at protesting, and pulled out of him. He didn't want to, but Riley had a good point, for once. He climbed off the bed, dragging Caesar up into a sitting position.

Footsteps were coming towards the bedroom. Huey panicked, grabbing his sheets out from under Caesar. He nearly let out a little shout, but his hands shot up to his mouth in time. The footsteps reached the bedroom. Huey didn't know what to do. He shoved Caesar down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He pulled the sheets over both of them. He pushed Caesar down under the sheets, praying that Granddad would just look in and be done with it. The bedroom door opened.

Caesar squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to stop breathing. Huey pressed hard against him, hoping and praying that Granddad wouldn't notice there were two people in the bed. He laid still, pretending his best to be asleep. He heard Granddad walking into the room. He heard him smack Riley.

"Ow!" Riley snapped, moving around in the bed. Huey figured he was rolling over and sitting up. He heard Granddad telling him to be quiet. "What?! Can't a nigga get some sleep 'round 'ere?!"

"Shut up, boy! Don't wake up yer brother! Did you hear a scream just now?" he replied, his voice angry and rather loud itself. Huey swallowed hard, pushing up against Caesar a little more. Caesar felt his face burning from being so close and from being completely under a blanket, surrounded by all the heat.

"Nah, nigga. I ain't heard nuthin' but your loud ass!" Riley shot back. He let out a shout, clearly getting smacked again. Granddad warned him that he wasn't afraid to whup his ass.

For a moment, nothing was said. It was almost as though Granddad was considering what Riley had said. He muttered something. Then Huey heard him turn and leave the room. The door clicked shut. Footsteps could be heard as Granddad headed back towards his room.

No one moved. No one made a sound. They were waiting for him to come back or to make sure he went back to sleep. Caesar prayed someone would say something soon. Because he was finding it increasingly hard to breathe trapped under that hot blanket with a very naked Huey on top of him.

Then, Huey let out a sigh and sat up, pushing the sheets down to his waist. Caesar let out a gasp and started breathing hard. He fanned himself a little, looking over as Riley threw off the sheets and climbed out of bed. The closet door opened and Rummy came trooping on out as though nothing had happened.

"Damn, I thought you was gonna git caught fer sure," Riley laughed out, gesturing to where Huey and Caesar were. Huey shot him a look, but Caesar didn't really care.

Riley just shook his head, walking over to the window. He unhooked the lock and pushed it up. A cool breeze fluttered in. He leaned out, looking around. Rummy walked up behind him, grinning widely at Huey and Caesar.

"What the hell are you doing, Riley?" Huey asked, narrowing his eyes at his little brother. He ignored him, picking up a pen from the desk. He chucked it out the window. They all heard a loud 'ow, muthafucka'. Ed was obviously outside. He had probably been there the whole time.

"You didn't hafta push me out da goddamn window!" came Ed's loud voice. Riley 'shh'ed him. They heard Ed swearing again. "An' you didn't hafta throw all yer shit at me neitha!"

"I'm goin' ta Rummy's house. Call me in da mornin'," Riley told Huey as Rummy climbed out the window. He dropped down without letting out a scream or anything. He, unlike Ed, knew when to shut up. He'd been sneaking out of Riley's house a lot longer.

Huey didn't answer. He didn't really get a chance. Because in the next second, Riley climbed out the window. They heard Rummy say he'd catch him and Riley dropped down. That was that. The three of them were gone.

And Huey and Caesar were alone again.

They didn't even need to say anything to each other. Huey just looked down at the still flushed face of Caesar and that was it. He leaned back down, pressing his full lips against Caesar's. He pushed his tongue deep into his mouth, his hands instantly going to his best friend's waist. Caesar wrapped his arms around Huey's neck, pulling him closer. The passion filled the room back up almost instantly, as though nothing had interrupted them.

Huey moved back down on Caesar, pushing his legs up where he wanted them. He spat into his hand again, despite his absolute dislike of it. He rubbed his cock so that it would be wet again. Caesar let out a sweet sound when Huey penetrated him again. He pushed in hard, deep, and fast. The motion sent a tremor through Caesar's whole body, which had been the goal. He gripped Huey's back, digging his nails in a little bit.

The motion was fast and it was sweet. It took Huey a lot less time to find Caesar's sweet spot this time. He pushed hard, pushing as deep as he could. Caesar whined a little, his body naturally reacting. He wanted to scream so badly, but he knew he couldn't. Huey stared down at his lover's beautiful face. He was filled with ecstacy just watched the pleasure consume him the way it did. Each little gasp that escaped his lips brought Huey closer to an orgasm.

Each thrust brought a new sensation. Some were rougher, some were sweeter. Sometimes Caesar wasn't sure whether he wanted to moan or scream or both. But each thrust felt great. The best feeling in the entire world. When he could manage to stay focused long enough to look up at Huey's ever serious face, he fell in love. He loved that look. It was filled with pleasure, but still maintained that Huey Freeman seriousness to it. It made him want to shout that he loved him. Then Huey would push in deeper and all Caesar could do his tilt his head back and try not to scream.

They both felt the orgasm building. The deeper and faster Huey pumped, the harder it was to keep from coming. He felt Caesar let go of him. His body moved, jerked a little with a particularly rough thrust. He covered his mouth with both hands, squeezing his lovely eyes shut. Huey seemed to understand what he meant. He couldn't hold it any longer. He wanted Huey to let the orgasm come.

So he did. They rode the orgasm together. It shook their bodies from head to toe. Huey held on to his lover's hips tightly, letting out a low animalistic sound. Caesar gave a muffled scream, his back arching quite a bit. He dug his nails into his cheeks, trying to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs. The orgasm rocked their bodies and felt them both panting and gasping for breath. Neither of them had been sure how good it was going to feel. They were taken completely by surprise.

Huey slowly and weakly pulled himself out of Caesar. He fell on top of him, resting his head against Caesar's chest. He could hear his heart pounding. Gently, he wrapped his arms around his slender body, moving him up a little so he could get his hands under Caesar's back. Caesar breathed in deeply. He stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

Caesar let out a light laugh. Huey glanced up without moving.

". . You know. . . I was. . .gonna. . .stay home. . .and masturbate tonight. . ." he breathed out, giving another small laugh. Huey shook his head, his afro fluffing against Caesar's skin a little.

"Stop it."

Caesar grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around Huey. Nope, porn just couldn't compare to the wonder that was Huey Freeman.

* * *

The End.

Where did all that plot come from? I really didn't mean for there to be so much story. . . . It was just supposed to be something like practice since I haven't written sex in a long time.

Did you know that if you set all the filters up to say 'all' and put one of the character ones to Caesar's name, you will get no results? There are a few stories (I believe) that have Caesar with Huey. But you can't look up a story under solely Caesar's name. And do you know why?

Because it says Michael C. Who the hell is Michael C.? That's Caesar all right. Michael Caesar.

I'm going to be honest, I skipped over it like a hundred times, pissed that he wasn't on the character list. But I figured that it was just because he's not in the cartoon. And you know, when I first got interested in the Boondocks, I had NO idea Caesar wasn't his first name. Because I read Public Enemy #2 before Fresh for 'O1 Suckas and A Right To Be Hostile. It never once says Michael in there. But even after I found out his first name, I skipped right over it. But it's there.

Which means his name is on a character list for a cartoon he ain't even in. It's probably because there is no catergory for the Boondocks in comics, but still. Caesar is so awesome, he made the list!


End file.
